Waiting For You
by Micha Rika
Summary: Warning: OOC/typo Kedua pasangan ini, Naruto Uzumaki dan Haruno Sakura baru saja menjalani masa-masa indah mereka ketika sebuah peristiwa tragis ini terjadi (NB: tragedi baru muncul di chapter 3) Apakah yang akan terjadi ? Baca aja dong ! *hah? /digebuk
1. Chapter 1

'Apa sih yang dia mau bicarakan sampai-sampai menyuruhku menunggu di taman begini ?' Itulah yang ada di pikiran gadis cantik tersebut.

Sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu seseorang di bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah sebuah taman. Janji. Itulah yang membuat gadis itu tetap menunggu. Rasa kesalnya karena menunggu masih kalah dengan rasa penasaran akan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh orang tersebut.

Gadis tersebut menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari-cari seseorang yang sudah membuat ia menunggu selama ini.

Lalu muncul lah sesosok pria dari kejauhan. Berlari-lari seperti baru saja dikejar anjing. Sebuah kelegaan muncul di benak gadis tersebut mendapati orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sakura-chan !" teriak pria berambut kuning tersebut dengan suaranya yang khas. Lalu membungkuk sedikit di hadapan gadis itu.

"Lama sekali kau membuatku menunggu" balas gadis tersebut dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal.

"Tadi aku bingung ingin memakai baju yang mana" kata pria tersebut sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan mengeluarkan senyum kuda nya.

"Baka (bodoh) ! Aku lelah menunggumu !" kata gadis itu sambil memukul kepala pria tersebut.

"Aw, sakit Sakura-chan" kata pria tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah! Gomen Naruto-kun. Aku terbawa emosi"

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Ohiya, tentang sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Hm. Iya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"Besok akan ada sebuah Festifal Kembang Api. Jadi..hmm…" Naruto berhenti bicara dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi apa Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran.

"Apa kau sudah mengajak seseorang Sakura-chan ?"

"Belum. Aku masih menunggu ajakan dari seseorang untuk pergi bersama"

"Siapa itu Sakura-chan ?!" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat, seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal itu padamu, Naruto" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

'Ah, Naruto memang bodoh. Dia kan sudah pasti tahu kalau aku akan menunggu ajakan darinya. Kenapa dia masih bertanya ?' pikir Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Hmm.. Kalau aku mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama-sama, kau mau atau tidak ?"

Sakura pun terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan ditanyakan hal seperti ini oleh Naruto, pada saat ini juga. Kepalanya mengangguk tanpa diperintah. Tubuhnya seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Baiklah ! Ku tunggu kau besok Sakura-chan ! Aku juga sudah mengajak yang lainnya. Sampai jumpa !" lalu Naruto pun melambai dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'Apa? Yang lainnya ? Jadi artinya aku tak akan berdua saja dengan Naruto ? Kukira ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kita setelah kemarin Naruto menambak ku dan kami menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ternyata.. Ah, Naruto memang bodoh' Sakura pun mengomel sendiri di dalam hatinya. Tapi, karena Naruto yang mengajaknya, ia pun lebih memilih untuk ikut.

.

_**OoOoO**_

_**.**_

Sakura sengaja datang sedikit terlambat karena tidak mau menunggu Naruto terlalu lama. Sedangkan Naruto malah datang lebih awal karena tidak mau membuat Sakura menunggu dirinya seperti waktu-waktu lalu.

"Sakura-chan! Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah menunggumu" kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang merekah ketika melihat kekasihnya itu sudah datang.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau datang lebih awal, Naruto. Apa ini benar-benar dirimu ?"

"Tentu saja ini aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menungguku terus-terusan"

"Haha. Gomen ne. Di mana yang lainnya ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin meraka sedang berduaan bersama pasangannya"

"Maksudmu ? Ini hanya antara kita berdua ?"Tanya Sakura dengan hati yang sebenarnya sangat senang.

"Ya, tentu saja. Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita, Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Apa yang kita tunggu ? Ayo ke sana. Aku yakin stand dango nya ada di sana" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan menunjuk ke arah stand-stand makanan.

"Beli dango nya 1 kotak" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan uang setelah menemukan sebuah stand dango.

"Wah, wah, wah, apakah ini Naruto dan Sakura ?" tiba-tiba muncul Choji, Shikamaru, dan Ino dari stand ramen di sebelah.

"Hai kalian. Iya, kita sedang membeli dango. Apa kalian mau ikut makan bersama kami ?" kata Sakura dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, tidak usah, kami tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian" kata Ino sambil menarik Choji dan Shikamaru menjauhi Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatap-tatapan. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah senyum indah pun terukir di bibir Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Mengapa kau tersenyum nee?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos dan penuh tanya.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau perkataan Ino mungkin benar. Aku memang hanya ingin berduaan denganmu saja. Tidak mau diganggu orang lain. Hehehe" jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang lebar sekali.

Naruto melongo. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Sakura yang dulunya hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang mulai bisa mencintai nya dengan tulus ?

*Naruto P.O.V*

'HAH?! Ga salah denger nih ? Sakura mau berduaan saja denganku ?' begitulah kalimat yang melayang di pikiran Naruto. Sedangkan hatinya ? Melayang-layang sudah pasti. CAN'T BELIEVE IT !

Selama sekian lama yang ada di hati Sakura hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ? Ia hanya mau jalan berdua BERSAMAKUUU !

Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Rasanya seperti mau pingsan. Tapi….. Oh tidak wajahku memanas. Aku yakin wajahku mulai memerah.

*End of Naruto P.O.V*

Naruto pun hanya terus-terusan melongo. Sedangkan Sakura mulai tidak sabar menunggu kekasihnya itu menghentikan lamunan nya.

"Oy ! Naruto !" teriak Sakura tepat di telinga kanan Naruto.

"Aaah!" Teriak Naruto spontan "Sakit nee Sakura-chan" sambungnya lagi.

"Ups.. Gomen..gomen.." kata Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum "Ohiya, di sini terlalu ramai untuk berduaan, ayo ikut aku, aku tahu tempat terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

.

_**OoOoO**_

_**.**_

Bersambung …


	2. Chapter 2 Aishiteru

**Gomen, masih newbie nih .. Jadi kalau 'misalkan' ada typo / gaje / alurnya sedikit berbelit / bahasa nya kurang / apapun tolong diampuni ya qaqa :'3 hehe .. **

**Waiting For You**

**NaruSaku**

**Anima/Manga Naruto**

**Chapter 2 "Aishiteru"**

**Happy Reading .. Need review / request / critic **** Arigatou~**

_**Naruto pun hanya terus-terusan melongo. Sedangkan Sakura mulai tidak sabar menunggu kekasihnya itu menghentikan lamunan nya.**_

"_**Oy ! Naruto !" teriak Sakura tepat di telinga kanan Naruto.**_

"_**Aaah!" Teriak Naruto spontan "Sakit nee Sakura-chan" sambungnya lagi.**_

"_**Ups.. Gomen..gomen.." kata Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sedikit.**_

"_**Tak apa Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum "Ohiya, di sini terlalu ramai untuk berduaan, ayo ikut aku, aku tahu tempat terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**.**_

Kemudian Naruto menarik Sakura ke suatu tempat yang sunyi dan bisa dibilang cukup menyeramkan.

"Naruto.. Tempat apa ini ?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil namaku dengan tambahan "–kun" nee ? Soal tempat ini, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" jawab Naruto sambil terus menarik tangan Sakura.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun" jawab Sakura singkat.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyum kecil yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan di mata Sakura.

'Ah, Naruto-kun, semakin lama kau semakin tampan saja. Mengapa aku tidak menerima cintamu sedari dulu ?' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Kita sudah sampaiii.. TADAA !" itulah perkataan Naruto setelah mereka sampai di sebuah danau indah di tengah hutan yang dipenuhi oleh ikan-ikan kecil. Sinar rembulan pun sangat terang malam ini dikarenakan ini memang sedang fase bulan purnama. Cahaya bulan yang terang terpantul di danau tersebut menambah kesan romantis.

"Ah, Naruto, indah sekaliii" kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ehem.. –kun nya mana Sakura-chan ?" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit murung.

"Hwaaaa…. Gomen, gomen Naruto-kunn…" jawab Sakura dengan cepat dan wajah yang bersalah.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak nyaman memakai kata itu lebih baik tidak usah deh. Aku takut kata itu memberatkanmu untuk mengatakan—" *cup* omongan Naruto terpotong ketika Sakura mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

'Apa ini ? Sakura-chan ? Menciumku ?' batin Naruto. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang teramat sangat. Sakura masih mencium bibir Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Naruto pun tidak mampu mengelak. Tubuhnya luluh dengan sentuhan hangat dari bibir kemerahan Sakura. Ketika Sakura membuka matanya, ia melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba nya. Maka ia pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Uh, gomen Naruto-kun kalau aku tiba-tiba mencium mu begini" kata Sakura setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" jawab Naruto sambil terbata-bata "Kau tadi menci—" "Aishiteru Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Ia sengaja agar Naruto tidak menanyakan hal memalukan itu.

"Aku juga Sakura" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura mengatakan hal ini kepada Naruto setelah Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto untuk menghalau Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Tapi yang kali ini berbeda, ini memang berasal dari lubuk hati Sakura yang paling dalam. Naruto bisa merasakannya.

"Tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.. Naruto-kun.." Sakura pun memeluk tubuh Naruto dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari Naruto. "Pasti Sakura-chan,

-skip-

Tak terasa hari sudah larut, Naruto pun mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal yang hangat.

"Jaa ne, Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto sambil melambai kea rah Sakura.

"Jaa ne Naruto-kun" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_**.**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**.**_

Bersambung ..


	3. Chapter 3 - End

**Gomen, masih newbie nih .. Jadi kalau 'misalkan' ada typo / gaje / alurnya sedikit berbelit / bahasa nya kurang / apapun tolong diampuni ya qaqa :'3 hehe ..**

**Waiting For You**

**NaruSaku**

**Anima/Manga Naruto**

**Chapter 3 - Tamat**

**Happy Reading .. Need review / request / critic **** Arigatou~**

Tak terasa hari sudah larut, Naruto pun mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal yang hangat. Ia pun pergi.

"Jaa ne, Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto sambil melambai kea rah Sakura.

"Jaa ne Naruto-kun" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_**.**_

_**OoOoo**_

_**.**_

Waktu terus berlalu. Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 bulan mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Iya Sakura-chan ?"

"Besok kan hari anniv kita yang ke 3 bulan, kita dinner yuk.." ucap Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Ummm… Oke.. Besok temui aku di taman ya" jawab Naruto sambil mencium kening Sakura dengan hangat.

"Iya Naruto ku sayang.. Ingat, jangan terlambat"

"Iyaaa…Iyaaa.."

"Promise ?"

"Promise, baby" Naruto pun mencium bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

-skip-

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sudah rapi dan siap untuk pergi makan malam bersama kekasihnya. Sedangkan Naruto… /gamaudiceritainsekarang

-Di taman-

"Aahh.. Naruto lama banget deh" keluah Sakura sambil menatapi jam tangannya.

"Udah 2 jam aku nunggu di sini. Naruto? Kamu kemana sih ?"

Sakura pun terus menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Sampai akhirnya ia mencapai tingkat batas kesabarannya. "Ah, sudah lewat 3 setengah jam. Lebih baik aku pulang saja"

Dan Sakura pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan kesal. Bagaimana tidak ? Naruto tidak datang di saat mereka akan dinner memperingati 3 bulan lamanya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun, kekesalan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

*kriing..kriing*

"Halo ?"

"Halo Sakura ? Apa kau sedang bersama dengan Naruto ?"

"Tidak, Kakashi-sensei. Harusnya kami bertemu di taman tadi sore, tapi Naruto tidak datang"

"Apa? Naruto juga tidak datang ke Ramen Ichiraku. Padahal kami sudah berjanji untuk makan bersama di sana sambil membicarakan beberapa hal"

"HAH?! Naruto tidak pernah membatalkan janji-janji yang pernah dibuatnya"

"Iya. Menurutmu dia kemana ?"

"Hmmm… Aku tidak tahu. Biar aku cek ke apartemen nya"

"Yosh. Segera beri kabar padaku"

"Nee"

Sakura pun bergegas pergi ke Apartemen milik Naruto.

*toktoktok*

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Buka pintunya!"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.. Sakura pun memilih untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia. Naruto sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan berlumuran darah di atas kasurnya. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Ia masuk secara perlahan. Tak henti-hentinya gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata. Kekasihnya mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Ia melihat ada kamera di atas meja. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu pun langsung memutar video yang sepertinya memang sengaja direkam oleh seseorang. Video itu dimulai dengan adegan pintu yang terbuka, lalu dari dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Orang yang membawa kamera itu pun berjalan mendekat dan menikam perut Naruto dengan pisau. Darah. Lensa kamera tersebut penuh dengan darah. Lalu video mengerikan itu berakhir. Sakura melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia melihat secarik kertas ditempel di pintu kulkas.

"_**Apa perasaanmu melihat hal ini ? Hahaha !"**_

Hanya itu ? pertanyaan dan tawa ? Tak ada petunjuk mengenai siapa yang membunuh Naruto ?

-skip-

Semua penduduk desa datang ke acara pemakaman Naruto. Suasana berkabung terjadi di desa tersebut. Bahkan beberapa pemimpin Negara ikut datang ke tempat pemakaman tersebut. Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu melihat tempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah.. Naruto-kun tidak akan tenang jika melihat kau menangis terus-terusan, Sakura-chan" bisik Hinata berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis Sakura.

"Arigatou ne Hinata" Sakura menghapus air terjun /maksudnya air mata/ yang ada di pipinya dan mulai berdiri tegak. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di tengah jalan ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut kuning mengenakan setelan jas yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Pria itu menengok ke arah Sakura. Sakura sangat terkejut. "Na..Naruto-kun ?" Sakura tidak dapat mempercayai pengelihatannya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Sakura serta berkata "Sakura-chan, aishiteru, kuharap kau tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Aku ingin kau menjalani hidupmu dengan riang gembira seperti biasanya" Mata Sakura pun mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan air mata. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Ohiya, gomen karena aku tidak dapat memenuhi janji makan malam kita, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak tenang karena belum mengucapkan kata maaf padamu. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku" lalu Naruto pun tersenyum, senyum yang sangat indah, senyum terakhir yang dapat Sakura lihat dari wajah kekasihnya. Dan Naruto pun menghilang begitu saja.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sini ? Apa yang sedang kau lihat ?" Ino datang dan melihat kea rah mata Sakura. Sakura langsung saja memeluk Ino serta berkata, "Apakah aku bisa melupakan Naruto-kun ?" Ino tersenyum dan membelai rambut sahabatnya itu, lalu berkata, "Jangan dilupakan. Dia akan selalu ada di hatimu. Sekarang ayo kita pergi membeli dango" Ino pun menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum tipis. 'Jaa ne Naruto-kun'

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tamat ..**_

_**Gimana nih ceritanya ? Sad ending nihh, gomen **_**T^T**

_**Sedih juga ngetik cerita begini ..**_

_**Nyesek lalala~~**_

_**Buat yang minta happy ending jangan ngamuk2 ke author ya X'D**_

_**Semoga kalian nangis baca ini /eh?!maksudnya senang :D/ *gebukauthor**_

_**Minta review nya dong :'3 **_

_**Supaya cerita yang berikutnya bisa lebih baik lagi ..**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasuuu **_**^w^ ***_**bows***_


End file.
